


At King Tide

by your_raeofsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sea Shanties Shoutout, adventure is out there, fem!iwaoi, noteworthy title rec from shay: "arr", these tags will actually develop with more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_raeofsun/pseuds/your_raeofsun
Summary: “Water always goes where it wants to go, and nothing, in the end, can stand against it.”Margaret Atwood
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	At King Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Moni

One of the great legends of the sea was of a crew of pirates captained by a woman. Every tale told of their ferocious swordsmanship in the name of pride with the stolen treasure being their luxurious reward. Their daring feats of grand adventure made them infamous all across the seven seas, others coining them a force to be reckoned with.

It was unheard of for a woman to lead such dangerous people, nevertheless, be well respected by other pirate crews. Captain Oikawa Tooru was a divine captain, her beauty always illustrated in great lengths. How she stood tall and dignified as if daring others to doubt her prowess. Her presence was hard to miss when her elegant sapphire trench coat making her seem like the ocean itself. Gold embellishments adorned the velvet fabric in intricate braids, showing off her stolen wealth. She was sunlight reflected off rolling waves. 

As if her appearance wasn’t alluring enough, Oikawa was hard to resist when she spoke. She charmed others to do her bidding with honey-coated words and a blinding smile. She made false promises of comfort and luxury to many men, whose hearts fluttered at the thought of fortune. She was often rumored to have part siren’s blood.

With so much power at her discretion, countless people attempted to seduce her into handing over her reign. Oikawa saw through their attempts and used their obvious greed against them. She would grace them with her presence in bed while her crew worked under the cover of nightfall to rob them blind. Come morning, Oikawa and her crew would be nowhere to be found as if they had simply vanished.

The Seijoh pirates worked in perfect tandem under Oikawa. They were equally savage and purposefully sought-out fights, knowing they were strong enough to defeat any opponent. Oikawa allowed her crew to seize opportunity when they saw it, to simply satisfy their every whim. Others feared their sudden appearances, as they always brought trouble. However, during these personal heists, one member never partook.

Oikawa’s second-in-command, Iwaizumi Hajime, was portrayed as a godly warrior of unknown origin. Oikawa had hand-selected Iwaizumi, claiming that she needed another female to lead with her. The pair were perfect opposites. As much as Oikawa was the warmth of the sun on the seashore, Iwaizumi was the cool, dark unknown of the ocean’s depths. She had a short but muscular stature, which made it easier for her to wield dual swords that sat on her waist and cloaked in a coat of simple black leather, she blended seamlessly into Oikawa’s shadow, always staying two paces behind. No one had ever heard her speak, but the sharpness of her forest green eyes was unnerving enough. No one had survived an encounter with Iwaizumi.

Together, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were an unstoppable force. With a ship overflowing with enough riches for several lifetimes, they lived wholly for their desires as they sailed across the seven seas, leaving fear in their wake.

But if you were interested in hearing of these stories firsthand, you could find two of Seijoh’s crewmembers, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who were the actual creators of these so-called “legends.” Their drunken nights in nameless bars had left them to their own creative devices and they seized their chance. They roared of their crew’s adventures of triumph in hyperbolic detail, making them all out to be those fearsome, god-like characters. 

This could not be farther from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely excited to share the start of this story!! Pirate AUs can be something so personal and so powerful wow. Besides, this idea has been rattling around for so long that it needs to get out into the world.
> 
> Please note that tags and warnings will change as I update. But you know how it goes, I have a plan but fics like to write themselves...so keep this in mind!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @ sailor_iwaoi (oh this is fitting lol) for more pirate ramblings <3


End file.
